Lunar Breeze
Lunar Breeze is a pegasus pony that is one of the wielders of the Elements of Creation, he wields the Element of Air. Lunar Breeze is a member of the Air National Guard (ANG), which is part of the National Guard of Equestria, which is also the reserve component of the Equestria Armed Forces. His rank is Senior Airman (SrA), pay grade E-4. He is in the Ponyville Air National Guard, where he is part of the 7th Nighttime Patrol & Reconissance Operations Squadron, their mission is to patrol Ponyville under the cover of night. He enjoys staring at the night sky while he is patrolling, it helps him relax and forget about his depression, it's pretty much therapy for him. Lunar Breeze's eyes are different from most ponies, which is why he was constantly bullied during his school-age years, and is one of the main reasons why he is depressed. Lunar himself thinks of his eyes as both a curse and a gift, a curse because he was constantly bullied because of his eyes, and a gift, because his eyes allow him to see in low-level light environments, which helps him with his job tremendously, and makes him a valuable asset to his squad. He is stationed at the Ponyville Air Force Base. History Birth Lunar Breeze was born on April 7, 1993 at 7:00 PM, to his mother, Moonlit Gale, and his father, Night Solace. One minute and seventeen seconds after Lunar was born, Moonlit Gale went into cardiac arrest, which was not treatable by defibrillation, and she died, with the last thing that she saw was her newborn child. Lunar's father, Night Star, was deeply affected by the death of his loved one, he almost slipped into depression, but realized that his son needed him now more than ever, so he promised his son that he will always be there for him. Childhood Lunar unfortunately had anything but a normal upbringing, his father did the absolute best that he could to raise him normally, but Lunar wasn't a normal child. Lunar was not a very happy child, he usually kept to himself a lot, refusing to socialize with his classmates, which worried his father, because he wanted him to make friends. He focused more on academics, which is why he was very successful when it came to most academic subjects, usually earning straight "A's" on his report card. Making Friends On a Monday night, Lunar's father, Night Solace, talked to him about making friends, at first, Lunar rejected the idea, stating that he doesn't know if he can do it, Night Solace encouraged him by telling him that he can do it, and that he believed in him. Lunar thought about it for seven seconds, then told his father that he will try to make friends. Night told him that he was very proud of him, and that his mother would be too. Lunar told him that he missed his mother, Night told Lunar that he misses her too. The next day, Lunar tried to talk to most of his classmates, but this backfired, because most of them weren't interested in being friends with him, and there were even some that bullied him because of the way he looked, most of it was because his eyes were different. After school, Lunar told him that some of the ponies started to bully him becuase of the way he looked. Night Solace told Lunar to not listen to the ponies that are bullying him, and that he will take care of this problem. Two days later, Night Solace contacted the parents of the ponies that were bullying Lunar, and told them that their children were bullying his son. The parents of the bullies apologized to Night Solace, telling him that they were going to have a talk with their children about this matter. Night then returned to Lunar, telling him that the bullying will stop. Lunar thanked his father for helping him, Night told him that it was his duty to protect him, and he told Lunar that he loved him. Lunar hugged his father, telling him that he loved him too. The Bullying Continues Will add more later.